


Lonely Trickster

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Canon homosexual character, Comfort, F/M, Identity, Loneliness, M/M, Other, Romance, Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Okha explains to Nestor the trick the Trickster has played upon her.





	Lonely Trickster

Lonely Trickster

“Have you heard that the Trickster can choose to be man or woman at any time?” Okha asked in her deepest, most throatily seductive voice when Nestor’s hands slid beneath her dress for the first time. This wasn’t the first time Nestor had lavished love on the private parts she had always hated for giving hr a body at odds with her soul, but it was the first time he had done so when she was wearing her woman’s clothes instead of the man’s breeches that lied about who she was in the core of her being. 

“No.” Nestor kissed the curve of her neck as he stroked her to erectness, drawing a faint moan from her. 

“It’s a trick he can play.” Okha arched her back, pressing herself further into the dizzying pleasures of Nestor’s touch. “It makes him lonely, though. That’s why he plays the same trick on those of us born in one body who long to be in another that matches our true spirit. In creating us, he makes company for himself.” 

“Are you lonely, my dear?” Nestor’s finger gingerly circled her entrance. 

“Not when I’m with you.” Okha smiled as she gently guided his finger inside her.


End file.
